315
by Lazulley
Summary: -tengo algo que importante que decirte-...-I love you-...-tú que sientes por mi?-...-te odio!- SOLO LEANLO USA X UK


**Discalimer:** los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN, si no ya le hubiera arreglado las cejas a Arthur(?) …es broma, lo amo como esta, no el cambiaria nada.

•••••••••••••••••••

Desde hace algún tiempo, por no decir que casi toda su vida, el inglés ha removido el corazón del autoproclamado héroe del mundo con solo su presencia, por eso, luego de mucho pensar, darle vueltas al asunto, desvelarse cada noche (he aquí porque siempre llega tarde a las reuniones) y demás… llego a la conclusión de que debía decirle eso que su corazón resguardaba antes de explotar por no hacerlo. Así, llego una mañana a la reunión, temprano para variar, impresionando al único presente a semejantes horas, Inglaterra.

-Hi iggy~-saludo como si fuera de todos los días aquel fenómeno paranormal

-Idiot! Estas no son hora estar gritando-contesta irritado, más el americano no se ofendió, esa era la peculiar forma en que el inglés lo saludaba- hablando de hora, que haces levantado tan temprano?, viste una película de terror que no te dejo dormir?

-no, nada de eso, que acaso no puedo llegar temprano?-contesto casual y sonriente

-eso estaría de fabula pero como nunca lo haces entonces debe haber pasado algo importante-dedujo serio

-"y no sabes cuánta razón tienes jejeje"-pensó nervioso- bu-bueno l-la verdad es que- comenzó a decir ruborizándose

-si?- lo incito a seguir intrigado por esa actitud tan poco usual en el menor

-es que…yo…bueno…-decía sintiendo como su lengua se trababa y las palabras se te atoraban en la garganta-

-para este siglo si no te importa- apresuro impaciente el mayor

-eso trato…p-pero…es que…aaaahhh- termino irritado halándose los cabellos

-no estoy para tonterías así que cuando te decidas avísame- finalizo el otro yéndose a tomar una taza de té, la primera de muchas que necesitaría ese día

-no, espera…-intento detenerlo pero no dio resultado.

Paso el tiempo y cada vez que intentaba decir algo tenía el mismo resultado, ninguno; intentó por otros medios pero cada plan que su heroica mente trazaba era arruinado.

Ese día se encontraba en su casa pensado en qué hacer, o hablando consigo mismo, como si eso le ayudara a pensar a su ofuscada mente.

-como le digo sin trabarme o terminar en las garras de Francia?- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda recordando cómo fue que terminó el plan 302-piensa América, piensa, vamos, no por nada tu eres el hero que salvara a todos- se decía frustrándose en el proceso hasta que...-YA SE!- exclamo feliz mientras de un brinco se levantaba del sillón que había ocupado hasta ahora y tomaba su chaqueta dirigiéndose al aeropuerto.

En pocas horas llego a Inglaterra y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de su blanco. Si él no podía decirle lo que sentía, se lo mostraría. Al fin, el taxi paro en el destino; Jones se bajo y le pago al conductor, paso por la reja de la casa, atravesó el jardín, se adentro en el pórtico y toco la puerta 3 veces toc toc toc. Todo esto, sucedido en unos segundos, pasó en cámara lenta para el americano que ahora estaba con los nervios de punta esperando a que alguien atendiera.

-ya voy!- fue lo que se escucho desde adentro seguido de unos pasos y al segundo se abrió la puerta dejando ver al dueño de la vivienda- América?- dijo mostrando su sorpresa y desconcierto- what are you doing here?-

-tengo algo que importante que decirte- contesto firme y serio

- no será eso que intentas decirme desde hace 6 meses verdad?- intento adivinar dando justo en el clavo

-a decir verdad, si- respondió un poco ruborizado ante ese hecho

-y bien? Qué es?- dijo impaciente sin saber que se le avecinaba

Entonces, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el americano se abalanzo sobre sus labios dándole un beso. Fue algo rápido. Cuando el menor se separó su ex tutor este aun se encontraba en estado de shock totalmente sonrojado sin saber que decir o pensar.

-q-que rayos fue eso!-pregunta alterado poniéndose aun mas rojo

-lo que te he querido decir Iggy, I love you- respondió sintiendo un gran alivio, que no se desvaneció ante la posibilidad de un muy probable rechazo - desde antes de independizarme-

-fue por esto que lo hiciste?-pregunta en un susurro con ira contenida

-si-contesto firme- ahora la pregunta es, tú que sientes por mi?-formulo, después de todo, no importaba como reaccionara, venia preparándose psicológicamente para ese momento.

-que siento hacia ti?- repitió la pregunta con un aura negra.

Al instante le metió el puñetazo de su vida

-itai!-dijo sobándose la zona adolorida mientras se le humedecían los ojos por el dolor-supuse que harías esto-dijo un poco dolido; por más preparado que viniera dolía saberse no correspondido.

-eso es para que sepas cuanto te odio!-dijo alterado mientras se acercaba al menor y lo tomaba fuertemente del cuelo de la camisa- y esto…-dijo mientras besaba los labios de su ex colonia dejando anonadado al susodicho-para que sepas cuanto te amo Alfred F. Jones-culmino volviéndolo a besar.

Jamás en su vida contemplo este final, pero ni 100 años de preparación psicológica lograrían hacer que en este instante la sorpresa no lo embargara, seguida de la dicha absoluta de saber que hizo lo correcto al decírselo. Y eso lo reafirmo momentos más tarde…

-aaah…ah….a-alfred- gemía el inglés bajo su cuerpo

Oh si, de saber sabido que terminaría así lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, y sonrió internamente mientras pensaba en que el numero 315 sería su numero de la suerte.

**Omake**

Ya era la mañana del siguiente dia, ambos estaban abrazados en la cama descansando luego de una larga e inolvidable noche. El primero en despertarse fue, extrañamente, Alfred; llevaba alrededor de 15 minutos observando dormir a su acompañante quien se removía con intención de levantarse.

-buenos días- le dijo tranquilo el menor a su _novio _

-buenos días- contesta terminando de abrir los ojos mientras se desperezaba estirándose

-oye, es la primera vez que me saludas como cualquier otra persona normal. Recalco ese hecho

- es que es la primera vez que no me rompes los tímpanos en el proceso-contesto haciendo reir bajito al otro- qué hora es?-

-es temprano aun, son las 6:30-contesto luego de mirar fugazmente el reloj digital en la mesita de noche- quieres una taza de té?-pregunta

-hoy estas muy atento- observa

-mmm…supongo que nunca me dejaste serlo…además…nunca habíamos estado asi- dijo juntando sus cuerpos en el proceso

- idiota, deja de decir esas cosas- dijo el otro totalmente avergonzado- pero aun quiero mi taza de té- le insinuó

-okey, déjame traerte-dijo sentándose en la cama con las abanas cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo- quieres _Earl Grey_?

- si, ese estaría bien- contesta- desde cuando sabes de tés?-

-hay cosas que nunca se olvidan iggy, tú me llevabas a comprar te cuando era pequeño-

-si, y tu siempre querías esconder el café en el carrito para ver si lo compraba por accidente-recordó

-jajajaja…hey, valía la pena intentarlo; por cierto, tienes?-

-si, en la despensa, mi hermano toma de vez en cuando-

El otro rio bajito levantándose y haciendo que las sabanas se resbalaran de su cuerpo

-Oye! Ponte algo!- le reclamo todo rojo el inglés sintiendo su cara arder

- oh vamos, ni que no me hubieras visto asi-

- que te pongas algo bloody hell!-contesto alterado

-si, si, ya voy- contesto mientras buscaba su ropa interior y su pantalón y se los ponía- mejor?

-ahora si estas medio decente- dijo aun sonrojado

- y ahora quien es el que grita en las mañanas?- pregunta divertido

-oh, cállate, tu sola presencia me altera-

-no decías eso anoche mientras te hacia mió- dijo saliendo rápidamente del cuarto antes de que el otro le estampara algún objeto en su heroico rostro

- TE LARGAS DE MI CASA YA STUPID BASTARD!-grito confirmando las sospechas del aludido haciendo que riera a carcajada limpia

Pero claro que no se iba a ir, pensaba hacer cualquier cosa menos eso, y estaba seguro que su pareja cambiaria de decisión en cuanto le llevara el tan ansiado té; rió un poco mas ante ese pensamiento, después de todo su novio era un tsundere sin remedio, si, pero era **SU** tsundere.

**Owari**

Revews?


End file.
